


A Real Sleepover

by facethestrange



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, No Beds - Sleeping on the Floor with Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Rue and Lexi go to a sleepover with a lot of other children for the first time. It's not quite as fun for Rue as it was advertised, but at least it's a real sleepover, right?
Relationships: Rue Bennett & Lexi Howard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Gen Freeform Exchange2020





	A Real Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).




End file.
